ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Halimede
Testimonials We went into the fight unaware of what exactly this NM could do as SMN80/WHM MNK78/NIN and SAM76/DNC. Halimede critted on almost every hit, and didn't seem to take an overly large amount of damage from anything. Thinking maybe a physical blood pact would've done better than Holy Mist. Even magic bursted it did under 500, so I'm wondering if it is resitant to magic attacks. It ripped very quickly through our party and two Rimes were enough to kill carby, so kiting doesn't really seem like an option. --Odins Raven 06:30, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Chainspell + Hate Reset Added some notes about Chainspell causing hate reset after every spell to the main page. My group only fought Halimede once today but there was no doubt it was ignoring the tanks once it cast a single spell on them during CS. Highly recommended to bring stunners to try and control it at low health, it bombarded our backline with -ga magic and nearly wiped the 8 of us. Other than that, successfully killed with 80PLD/NIN, 76PLD/NIN, 75BLM/WHMx2, 80GhornBRD 78RDM/WHM 80WHM/SCH and 75RNG/NIN. Finished the fight with the WHM and RDM weakened, one BLM dead, the 80PLD dead and the BRD dead on account of Chainspell taking us completely unawares. 1/1 on the Cape, dropped the Wing as well. --Lyall 04:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) failed SMN trio. SMN80 x 2 SMN76 . this thing is just plain nasty . tears thru avatars fairly fast . AM gets interupted easy enought but the TP moves are the killers . both easily do 500+ dmg plus a higher than normal DoT tick (compared to BLM DoT) . Combine this with a 80%+ Crit rate , fast attack speed , and highly increased movement speed , makes this a difficult kite . Its Ga3 was only doin about 300 to Carby . Since a wipe was inevitable i hit it with Predator Claws to see what it do dmg wise and HP wise . Needless to say it was disappointing . PC dealt about 950 , which was about 1% of its HP, 3% max putting HP @ 32,000 to 95,000. since i died so shortly after PC landed i cant give an exact HP removal number , but i can say this thing has ALOT of HP . after about 30+ minutes of successful kiting (before we got hit with the AoE TP that pretty much wiped us ) we had only dealt about 8-12% dmg . unknown if Stun works . MIKUMARU 04:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Wing not 100% Just did a string of this NM. The shriveled wing dropped every time except once, so it can be assumed that the drop rate is very, very high, but not 100%.Wolfandre 17:27, December 10, 2010 (UTC) *When a Shriveled Wing did not drop, was it after everyone in your party had already gotten one? Please remember that R/Ex items (even 100% Items) will not drop if everyone in the party already has the item. It doesn't mean it's not 100%, it's just that it was automatically lost.--06:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Solo Successfully soloed as 90Samurai/45Dancer. Used Soboro and 3TP/Tick regain atma for quick TP, Soloed Darkness in the begining, after that only used Tachi: Kasha for Paralyze. Violent Flourish stunned any spells. Third Eye held up for melee hits (Third Eye and Evasion merits capped). Spammed Curing Waltz 3 after it used TP. Had to use all HP temp items to get through Chainspell (Lucid Potion I & II, Dusty Elixer, Lucid Elixer I, and Healing Powder). Didn't need Meikyo Shisui. The fight took about 5 minutes, very little HP, maybe 15k, 20k max. Pretty easy fight if prepared. Moderately easy solo as 90SMN/WHM. Used Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity and Atma of the Impregnable Tower. I used Ramuh to kite it back and forth, throwing out a Chaotic Strike every time I resummoned. The 'Spray' moves never seemed to do more then 100 damage to Ramuh. It was really easy until he used Chainspell at 30% HP. At which point he murdered Ramuh. I got lucky and he chased me around casting nothing but Paralyga. I managed to get a Water Spirit out at that point and it managed to pull hate long enough for the chainspell to wear. Rest of the fight was a piece of cake! At one point he did lose hate, so watch out for that and go sic your avatar on it again asap so it doesn't regain health! Biggest thing is Chainspell, might require some luck to survive past that but if he only uses it once you could probably die, reraise, and get another summon out quickly and get it on him before he regains too much health. Chompy500 17:44, January 29, 2011 (EST) Fairly easy solo 90SMN/WHM. Used Minikin Monstrosity, Ducal Guard and Full moon atmas. Never had problems with MP so probably could have used a DD instead of Full Moon. Used Ramuh and Chaotic Strike did anywhere from 1k-2.3k. Only died once due to chainspell. He decided to spam AM on me and ignore Ramuh. Had reraise up though and played it safe until unweakened. 0/1 on cape. Chainspell/Solo Tried to solo this just now as Nin/Dnc. Very simple fight of keeping up shadows and using Violent Flourish for his AOE spells. I was actually in full DD gear because I forgot to swap to evasion gear. Still no big deal as long as you debuff him. Chainspell killed me so I just reraised, reclaimed, and slowly fought him until my weakened came off. Jubaku, Kurayami, and Hojo all landed easily. My atmas were Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins, and Apocalypse. I also pulled him about 100 yalms away from spawn point. Peldin 13:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC)